


top of the class

by christchex



Series: RNM Week [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Additional Characters Mentioned, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, High School, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: Liz Ortecho is second in her graduating class. Michael Guerin is first.





	top of the class

**Author's Note:**

> This was plotted and recorded for day 1 of RNM Week on Tumblr. The prompt was "when we were young". Yes, this is an oral fic. I currently have limited mobility in my arms, so too much typing was out of the question.  
> This is silly. I hope you enjoy it.

Title: top of the class

Author/Recorded by: christchex

The oral fic can be found [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13zYVp6pZ-ujwskVx_XOCY1nC1xuza3Kq/view?usp=sharing) on Google Drive.

If you have any trouble streaming, please let me know.

Transcript:

_Top of the class, plotted and recorded for Roswell New Mexico Week. The prompt was “Smells Like Teen Spirit”._

In the Guidance Office along the back wall, kinda tucked into a corner, was a bulletin board. On it you could find any number of things. Primarily advertisements for different school events, fundraisers, general class info: who’s your president, how to make an appointment with a counselor, how to see the school psychologist, all the things you generally expect to see in a Guidance Office. Including those little “hang in there” cats and posters that are so outdated they were probably there when your parents went to the school.

But, on that bulletin board, each class had something else. There was a list, and on that list ranked the top ten percent of each class, including who it was that ranked number one. At least once a month Liz Ortecho would be seen coming into the Guidance Office, say hello to Mrs. Porter who had been there, probably, since 1963, and made her way into the back corner. And every month she’d look up at the list and see her name right next to the number 2. And every month, right above her, was one name: Michael Guerin.

“It’s just not fair!” Liz cried to basically anyone who would listen, mostly Maria and Alex. “it’s not fair! He’s in more A.P. classes than I am and it’s not fair that it’s not weighted.”

“He’s not in more A.P. classes than you are,” Alex replied.

Liz was silent for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“Well, shop’s not A.P., right?” Maria said. Alex nodded. “And neither is whatever he takes for Lit. He sits next to me.”

“Oh,” Liz said.

“I think you just have to accept it. He’s just that smart. Plus, I always see him doing his homework. I really don’t think he does anything else at school.”

“You mean besides hang out with the Evans twins?”

“Hm, you’re right. I really don’t see him doing anything else. I mean, sometimes I think he hangs around the music room.”

“I’ve definitely seen him in the shop classroom when class isn’t in session. I think he shows up before you do Alex.”

Alex shrugged. “Sometimes you just want to leave your house, I get it. And yeah, no he’s always here. I always see his truck just kind of hanging out behind the bleachers. Anyway, Liz, I think you should still be proud. You’re second in our class and number one is Michael Guerin. Certified genius Michael Guerin. Doesn’t matter. You’re going to get into any school you want. You’re going to be amazing.”

Liz sighed. “You’re right. I know. It’s just—ehhh. You know how you’re always like ‘the smartest’ or ‘the coolest’- or“

“Ah no,” Maria said. “No, can’t relate. Sorry.”

Alex and Liz both gave her a baleful glare.

“Yeah ok. You’re not popular and cool and like the most awesome person we have ever met.”

Maria just had to smile. “But, I know it’s hard to have someone be better at the thing that you’re great at, but you’re still great! And so is he.”

Liz agreed and they turned back to their lunch, not paying attention to Max Evans as he gazed wistfully across the cafeteria.

Liz tried to ignore it. It wasn’t that she was _jealous_ that Michael was first in the class, it was just that, before he had come to Roswell, it was always her. It was her thing: science club, math championships, it was what she was good at, what set her apart from her sister, apart from everyone else in the town. As if they really needed something else to set them apart.

But she was fine with it! Really. She swore. She was totally fine. Which is why, one day during study hall, she walked up to Michael Guerin and sat down right next to him.

“Hey Ortecho,” Michael said, confused.

“Hey!” Liz replied. She smiled, bright and sunny. “Hey, so… the thing is… well…”

Michael arched an eyebrow at her.

“Ok, that’s weird. You look just like Isobel when you do that.”

Michael shrugged. “We spend a lot of time together.”

“Right. Oh! Well, as I was saying… the things is you’re the first in our class. And I’m not.”

Michael looked at her. “I heard.”

“And, the thing is… well, I don’t want to be jealous about it.”

Michael just continued to stare at her in a confused manner.

“I- but I am. I am so, so jealous. I hate the fact that you’ve out-scored me on everything and well… Do you want to be study buddies?” From the look on his face, that was not what Michael expect to come out of her mouth. “Ok, I try to study with Maria but we’re in completely different classes and all Alex ever really wants to do is play music. And yeah, he’ll study when we have a test, but he doesn’t like reviewing the same way I do and you kind of are always studying if you’re not working… so… Wanna be study buddies?”

Michael looked at her, slowly a smile formed on his face. “All Max wants to do is read poetry and plays. And I don’t know, deconstruct whatever meaning in whatever Russian something… I don’t even know. He kinda starts talking and I stop listening. And right now Isobel just cares about her suntan… so…honestly? Yeah.”

And that is how Liz Ortecho and Michael Guerin became study buddies.

_I hope you enjoyed listening to this really ridiculous thing that I made up off the top of my head, mostly while recording… just like… talking… Yeah. Ok. Thanks for listening!_


End file.
